


First Day

by Vewxtowo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: ARGbur - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Blood, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Slightly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vewxtowo/pseuds/Vewxtowo
Summary: ARGbur finally lands himself a job although it's most certainly not what he expected from his admittedly lacking qualifications.+check notes
Relationships: He's shagging some CEO, Wilbur Soot/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> He's referred to as Wilbur because he is the only one, not sootcest unless you want to fill in the other character as such. Imagine whoever you want I kind of just wanted the cold bastard to get railed

He’d never held down a stable job, nevertheless a job that could sustain him. Wilbur always bounced around, looking for the next place to stave off the freezing cold at. It was a constant cycle of barely being able to afford food and water.

The lack of a stable income had made him confident in taking interviews, though. When he was desperate he didn’t care if he embarrassed himself anymore, there was nothing else to lose. Well, besides his life that was. He doubted a fuck up at an interview could get him killed, though.

Those reasons were most likely what got him in front of this apparently very rich and powerful CEO. Awkwardly sitting complacently with his lackluster portfolio. With only a degree in film and video editing and a few past jobs as his qualifications, he was sure he’d be sent away soon enough.

It didn’t hurt to try, though.

Plus, he already bought a nice outfit and thought he’d put it to use. Even the most awful of suits were quite expensive to get fitted right. Besides, it was warm enough in the building, certainly warmer than being outside. If he was thrown out at least he got to be comfortable for a little bit.

The man sat in front of him was definitely older than he was, dressed in a suit with “professional” basically stamped on his forehead.

Ordinarily, he’d think the man was a stuck-up asshole as most rich people were. The fact he was sitting in front of the man instead of some employee said otherwise.

Now, Wilbur didn’t particularly like to assume people’s sex lives, but the man seemed to be the kind to have sugar babies. Hair gelled back and an upright posture as of a meter stick was stuck up his ass. Plus, he looked older and didn’t have a ring on his hand so Wilbur could only assume.

Pushing up his glasses, he forced a pleasant smile.

“Please introduce yourself, I’m sure you already know much about me and this company.”

If Wilbur was any worse at acting he would’ve scoffed, not a good thing to do at a job interview. He sat up, “My name is Wilbur Soot, 23, and I have a degree in video editing and filming.”

Going through the usual spiel, he practically recited what he usually said. Occasionally, he added a little fib here and there to spice things up. The man didn’t need to actually know Wilbur as long as he worked well and did his job.

Things such as his residence he definitely lied about, using David’s information as he usually did.

Nearly half an hour of spouting bullshit passed by, the man in front of him paused to think. Excusing himself to take a phone call not soon after.

Wilbur didn’t dare relax, the rich fuck probably had cameras in the room. Although he did find the fact that he’d interrupt a personal interview with taking a phone call pompous. There was no room for him to complain, he was utterly powerless to the CEO.

He also found it weird that when he met with the person he was supposed to have an interview with, he was told it was rescheduled with someone else.

By someone else he didn’t expect the president of the company, he still convinced himself of that after going up tens of flights of stairs. Not believing that fact until he came face to face with the dramatic office entrance.

His mind wandered as he questioned the motive of such a risky and dumb move was. There were literally no benefits of doing that.

Focusing back on the present, he sighed.

Wilbur kept his hands clasped on his lap, already feeling his hands getting cold. He lifted them to his face and breathed a warm breath into them, shuffling them and placing them back on his lap.

If only he could’ve kept his jacket and scarf, even a beanie would’ve helped.

The president returned, sitting down back in front of Wilbur with an expression Wilbur couldn’t make out.

“Are you any good with people?”

Wilbur felt a surge of confidence, “Yes, I took several acting classes and participated in drama in school as well.”

“Excellent,” the man shuffled some papers and typed something into his computer.

He sat up, maybe trying to intimidate Wilbur. That wouldn’t work, living near the woods showed him some horrific things. His infatuation with blood didn’t help either.

“I had been looking for an assistant recently. Someone good with words, people, and taking instruction. Do you think you have all these qualities?”

Wilbur nearly scoffed, he excelled in all three.

“Yes, sir. I would gladly take the position of your assistant if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Better than nothing plus, such a high-up job would probably pay well.

The man seemed satisfied with his answers, “Then, you’re hired. Your first task as my assistant is to change into the uniform.”

Blinking, he slowly processed it. That was too quick for Wilbur’s liking, but he reminded himself that he was absolutely not in the position to question it.

Wilbur nodded, standing to follow the man into a room offset from his office. It was a pristine bathroom, it was almost like it was never used.

The walls were white and the floor was tiled, no sign of the usual nasty stuff in bathrooms was present. Even the toilet seemed newly purchased. Nonetheless, what caught his eyes was a neatly folded set of clothes resting on a rack.

Closing the door behind him, his new boss left him to change in private.

He picked up the clothes, unfolded them, and began to replace his newly bought outfit with it.

The top was a normal suit top, although it was a little tight. He was probably taller than expected of whoever the prick expected.

The bottoms, however, threw Wilbur off.

Instead of a pair of suit pants, there was a skirt.

Did he intend to hire a woman assistant? There was no way the man was expecting another male to wear it.

Wilbur knocked on the door, “Excuse me, there aren’t any trousers.”

“Just put on the uniform,” he called back dismissively.

God, if Wilbur had a weapon, he’d kill that man. Turning back to the garment, he swallowed his dignity and slipped on the pencil skirt.

It was form-fitting but not to the extent that he couldn’t walk comfortably. It was still uncomfortable as hell for him to wear seeing as it only went halfway down his thighs. The top pressed tightly against his body and the bottom of the skirt seemed more open. Not to mention the fact he, in fact, had a dick and a pair of balls.

The only other thing covering up his legs were some black socks that went below his knee. Overall, not a thing he’d usually wear.

The exposed skin caused his face to burn. His face wasn’t freezing anymore, that was certain.

Hesitantly opening the bathroom door, Wilbur stepped out with his own clothes in hand. “Sorry, there weren’t any trousers.”

His boss looked him up and down, standing from his seat and walking over to him.

Wilbur was definitely taller, not many people could get to his height in the first place. The man adjusted the suit and skirt, fixing minute details that apparently only the rich and privileged noticed.

Instinctively, he placed his hands on his boss’s arms and pulled back.

“You look fine, just a few things are off,” he explained, straightening the outfit and placing a hand on Wilbur’s back.

Wilbur’s hands dropped to his sides.

His hand pushed in, “Posture.”

God, he was touch-starved.

Why was he getting hard at being pushed around and touched like that? It was like getting off to airport security.

He hoped to god it didn’t show through the pencil skirt, he also didn’t dare look down in case that got his boss’ attention to move down as well. Why was the man so worked up about such small details anyway? It wasn’t like he was going to work the same day as he was hired.

Or the prick was just that demanding, he would want to quit if he weren’t so desperate if that were the case.

Wilbur looked out the large window behind his boss’ desk, biting his lip as the man ran his hands over his body to flatten the clothing. He screamed at himself to focus on anything but the warm spots of pressure pushing against him.

A sudden spike of pleasure running through his body caused him to yelp, instinctively snapping his head toward the only other person in the room. His face felt as if it was on fire as he met his boss’ eyes.

The sensation wasn’t a foreign one and he quickly looked down at a hand not belonging to him pressed against his skirt where his crotch was.

“Ah, um, pardon me,” Wilbur backed off, turning to rush out of the room, panic overtaking his mind.

Before he could take more than a step, warm hands wrapped around his waist, promptly stopping him in his tracks. The warmth was intoxicating.

He placed his own hands over them, soaking in the heat transferred into his ice-cold hands.

He heard his boss inhale a sharp breath, “You’re cold, dear.”

“I’ve always been,” Wilbur retorted, leaning into the heat behind him. He could very much feel the other man’s erection through the tight business pants.

Perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to fuck his boss minutes after he was hired, but he hadn’t gotten any in so long.

One land left his waist to tangle itself into his curly hair, his own hand grasping the arm as it moved up. “You’re really quite beautiful,” the voice of the man he met only hours prior murmured.

Wilbur hummed, a playful mood overcoming him, “Yeah? How about you show me how beautiful you think I am?”

His boss chuckled, turning the brunet around and practically dragging him to the office chair.

The older man sat on the chair, Wilbur made sure to grind his hips against the bulge underneath him as he sat on the man’s lap.

He delighted in the gruff groan the movement elicited, using the armrests of the chair to roll his hips rhythmically. Rough kisses were marked into his neck, his hands slapping over his mouth at the loud moans that left him.

Delectably warm hands pulled his own from his mouth, “Moan as loud as you want, I want this entire building and everyone passing by to know who you belong to.”

God, those words went straight to his dick, “I need you in me. Fuck.”

Practically breathless as he was pushed off in order for his boss to strip, Wilbur slipped the pencil skirt off. His boxers came down next and he discarded his glasses on the table, his boss beckoning him back.

Sometime during that, the man managed to slip a condom on. Maybe he struggled with the skirt for a little too long.

Placing his knees on either side of his boss’s legs, he sunk his knees into the plush seat and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulder. He nearly fell into the man, soaking in the heat emitted from him as he felt a lubed finger slip inside him.

It burned, he whimpered into his boss’ neck, the grip he held on the older tightening.

A hand rubbed his side comfortingly, “Shh, you’re doing well. Tell me when you’re ready.” Wilbur nodded, biting back a snarky remark. Apparently, not all rich business owners were complete assholes.

Breathing steadily, he rocked back against the finger once the burning pain faded away. He nearly forgot to vocalize it.

His boss abruptly inserted a second finger, “You didn’t follow instructions. This is your first and only warning. Next time I won’t be as gentle.”

Wilbur hummed, finding delight in the idea of being punished. An electric bolt of excitement ran through him.

“Go ahead,” he whispered, swearing under his breath at the feeling of a third finger stretching him. He found the pain deliciously addicting, but it still hurt and he certainly didn’t want to bleed onto his boss yet.

Focusing on the comforting motions rubbing up and down his side, evening his breathing as he relaxed around the fingers.

He moaned loudly when those fingers spread, scissoring him open. The hand on his side moved to lift his head off his boss’s shoulder. “Look at me, dear,” his boss smirked, meeting Wilbur’s half-lidded eyes.

“Call me king.”

Wilbur felt like dying, the one time to bite his tongue and shut up, he couldn’t. Why hadn’t he at least hesitated?

His boss seemed surprised, albeit he wasn’t pissed off at Wilbur’s sudden demand.

“Of course, king,” the whorish moan that left Wilbur when his boss hit his prostate in tandem with the nickname was something he’d never live down.

Lifting himself, Wilbur sunk back down against the fingers, “Hurry up.”

Wilbur felt lips slam into his as the fingers left him. He felt empty without them, whimpering at suddenly feeling much colder and so desperate for anything to replace them. Bucking his hips desperately in search of anything to bring him more pleasure, Wilbur leaned into the kiss.

He yelped when the older bit his lips harshly, drawing blood and causing an intoxicating amount of pain. Even the metallic taste was excellent, enticing him in a way food never did before.

Pulling away from the kiss to regain some oxygen, his boss leaned over to pick up the bottle of lube.

“Fuck, you should make me bleed more,” he breathed, shoving his boss’s hand away from the bottle. He lubed his own hand instead and made sure to meet his superior’s eyes as his hand tugged at the man’s cock.

It wasn’t as huge as every rich person and absolute plebeian romance film made it out to be, but it was definitely going to hurt.

Running his thumb over the ridges of the condom, Wilbur slammed his lips right back into his boss’. If he could get the man to call him king then he could probably do whatever the fuck he wanted.

Plus, they were having sex the first day they met so Wilbur figured the man was down for anything.

Confidence surged through his veins, his hands quickly covered the condom beneath him with lube. He wiped the excess on whatever his hand first grabbed and cupped his superior’s face.

“Permission to do whatever?” he asked.

His boss hummed, “Of course, but turn around for me, will you?”

Wilbur quickly obliged, standing only to mimic his position seconds earlier only with his back turned to his boss. He peaked over his shoulder as hands made contact with his waist. He felt like he was on fire.

It was a distinct possibility that he was in hell and shagging Satan.

Holding onto the armrests again, he set himself down onto the raging boner below him. It stretched him and he inhaled a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh, fuck, you’re gonna kill me,” he moaned, the pain quickening his breathing and exciting him. It probably shouldn’t have felt as good as it did but he was addicted to the high it gave him. He wanted to bleed.

It was a dreadful idea but his want to be railed prevailed over cleanliness.

Slamming himself down, he bit his lip to stifle a scream. Nails dug into his sides, he whimpered, “And if I make you bleed?”

He lifted himself, “Please, harder.”

The nails dug deeper, nearly breaking skin. He yelped, abruptly slamming himself back down. Clutching the armrests, he shakily used his legs to push himself up and down the erection inside him. He swore if it weren’t for the hands on his waist he probably would’ve toppled over.

Shutting his eyes, he soaked in the pain, the hot blood dribbling down his sides, the grunts behind him, the feeling of the condom rubbing against his walls.

A wet, hot feeling added to the myriad of sensations, his boss bit hickeys into his shoulders and neck. All of it blended into one feeling as his movements quickly became messy and he couldn’t hold himself back.

His hand shot to his boss’s hair, gripping it like a vice and slamming himself down onto his cock. Without warning, he threw his head back as cum spilled out in thick ribbons onto his own lap.

Wilbur was inhaling as much air as he could, his body felt as if he’d bathed in hell. The high of his orgasm relaxed him and he felt himself ease up. 

Every action and thought felt off, as if he was made of cotton. It all felt fuzzy.

“We’re not done yet,” he superior reminded, bringing a hand to Wilbur’s and untangling it from his hair.

The brunet yelped when he was suddenly stood up and pushed against the cold glass of the window in front of him. It felt agonizing against his skin, he balled his hands into fists and tried to push himself off the pane.

If he weren’t in a rich CEO’s office, he swore he would’ve gone right through the glass by the force he was slammed back down onto it with. He also swore that someone would’ve called the police from the scram he let out at being slammed into the glass wall.

Taking a few seconds to breathe properly, Wilbur relaxed himself. With his cheek pressed against the clear surface, he tried to run back to look at his boss.

The man leaned into his ear, “Look down.”

Forcing his eyes to rip away from the man centimeters away from his face, he watched people pass by below. They looked like specks from how high up the office was.

He screamed from both the violent pleasure and pain that his boss’ cock slamming back into him brought. His mouth seemed to move on its own as it mumbled incoherently from the overstimulation, tears bubbling as he tried to keep focus on the cityscape below.

“You don’t know how slutty you sound, if only all those people could see the expressions you’re making. You’re such a whore, I’d bet if someone walked in you wouldn’t even tell me to stop.”

Wilbur bit his hand, muffling the noises that spilled out his mouth. The degradation went straight to his dick, already erect once more.

His hand was coaxed from the grip of his teeth and he felt fingers lacing with his own. Whining from the affectionate action, he rolled his hips back at the cock pumping roughly in and out of him.

He felt his boss shift and hit his prostate, “Fuck! Shit, harder. There,” he spluttered, feeling tears dragging down his face.

“What was that?”

Wilbur groaned, ramming his ass back to have the man deeper inside him. “You heard me, prick,” he spat, grabbing the tie hung loosely around the other’s neck.

The sudden jolt forward satiated him temporarily, but he always needed more.

His boss pulled his hair, yanking his head back, “Tell me what you want, my king.”

How could Wilbur not moan like a pornstar at that?

Feeling the thrusts slow down until stopping completely, Wilbur was quick to get what he wanted.

“You promised to let everyone in this goddamn building know about your new whore, so fuck me into oblivion. Ram your dick into me like I’m some useless cum slut. Fill the condom with your cum, fucking humiliate me.”

He screamed from the force with which his boss hit his prostate with. With one hand, the older lifted Wilbur’s leg and he used his other to force the brunet to face him. His dick rammed into Wilbur at a wonderfully expeditious pace. The sadistic satisfaction the man expressed elicited a deranged feeling in Wilbur.

His body shook with overstimulation, everything felt too much. It all was too much and he was too numb, his mind barely processing his orgasm approaching. He dug his nails into his hands, leaving crescent shapes indented into the skin.

Not seconds after, he felt a second orgasm rock his body. It felt like heaven and hell at once, he felt himself drift into a cloudy state as he was dragged into a kiss.

Screaming out his moans, he felt tears fall freely as the overstimulation began to overwhelm him.

“Stop, please, mmh, t-too much,” he whined, struggling to breathe. His superior placed kisses along his jawline, “Just a few more, you can handle that, can’t you?”

Wilbur gasped, trembling like a leaf as he was used, “Yeah, y-yeah. I-“

Another gasp, this time at the feeling of the other feeling up his legs. Maybe it was the fact he was so touch-starved, but it felt magical and tantalizing to be touched so delicately.

His vision was blurry, registering the feeling of his own cum slipping down his thighs. The window had a silhouette of his body imprinted on it from the heat of his body. Puffs of breath engulfing his vision.

Swears spilled from his mouth, the pain overtook the pleasure but he occupied himself with the feeling of being touched so softly. He turned to the glass, inhaling as much air as possible, and looking down at the ant-sized people.

If only they knew what was going on just above them.

He breathed out, gasping as his prostate was abused at a rough pace. Pressing his forehead on the glass, he whined needily.

“You’re being so good to me, my king. I’ll be sure to reward you later,” his boss rasped, thrusting against him a few more times before filling the condom.

Wilbur whimpered, breath fogging up the glass in front of him. It took him a few seconds to process the words spoken to him, but he quickly retorted once he managed to pull himself together.

“Yeah? They better be good cause I’m fucking exhausted,” he complained.

Weakly pushing his body off the window, he fell back against the body behind him. His arms felt gelatinous, shaking no matter what he did.

Tiredly, relaxing in the arms holding him up, Wilbur made a lazy motion for the bathroom.

The older chuckled, looking around the room for a second before pulling him off and bringing him to the bathroom as requested.

“Hm, you crumpled one of my work papers wiping off that lube. Maybe you can repay me for that later as well.” Already delirious, Wilbur assumed his boss was telling him the truth.

That was despite having absolutely no recollection of doing such a thing nor any idea how his boss knew of that, the brunet decided to play along.

Wilbur smirked up at the man, “I have a few ideas in mind of how to make it up to you.”

“What are they, my king?”

Wiping cum from his legs, Wilbur chuckled, “How do you feel about exhibitionism?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am incredibly lacking in the pacing and variety department help


End file.
